paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Error message when trying to connect to friends' islands When trying to visit your friends' islands, it is possible you get an error message: "Player have not yet posted new information about himself, probably he has connection issues, try to visit him later" or immediately when clicking on the Sociality tab you get "Connection Error". Assuming you don't have a connection issue, this is not your fault, but that of the developers. Their servers are down or offlline or overloaded or have not been updated for some time. All islands' data are stored on these servers for other players to "visit" so if the servers are inaccessible you (temporarily) are unable to visit. Once the servers are back up, your friends have to reconnect before you can visit them, so it can take some time of being able to connect to some players and not others. Some players may not play for some time, and some may have uninstalled, crashed their phone, etc, and you won't be able to reconnect to them. During non updates such as Dec 2011 - "Islands that were created before the last server update are still accessible, although they still look like how they were when they were last uploaded. Islands that were created after the last server update can not be visited, letting you know by the error message stated above. There is nothing you can do to change this, except wait until the developer will resume updating their servers." The servers were updated 13th Dec 2011. I can't see the special offers, what can I do? #Make sure your device is online. #Make sure you have the latest version from the market . #Restart the game periodically to see if it will update. There are currently no known work-arounds to force special offers to appear without starting your island over from scratch. It is suspected that the developer now has multiple cheat detection methods in the game, triggering any of these may prevent you from receiving special offers. Due to the volume we are seeing these questions in the comments, it is also possible that v1.1.9 introduced a bug which can sometimes prevent the offers from showing up. We have no way to verify or confirm any of this. I don't get visitors to zap during special events #Make sure you have a road connecting the pier with the Administrative building. There are uniquely 4 "green" cells around the Administrative building, 1 on each side, to connect roads to. However, some have commented that a road to the front or back of the building is not sufficient to allow the special events. It's been suggested you must have a road from the docks to a side ''entrance (top-left or bottom-right green cell). To be sure to have the road connect to the proper entrance, encircle the Administrative building with a road along all four edges. If this does not cut it, destroy your roads from the dock to the Administrative building and rebuild them. Even try making them 2 tiles wide. #Under the Star button, Options, make sure it says "Graphics: High detail" (Android, unknown for iOS) #There should be a character on top of your dock during the events, you have to tap that character, read the event information and then tap the button to actually start the event. If this doesn't get your event going, consider losing everything with an uninstall and re-install. Game Crashes, Back-Up, Device Transfer, Support Be sure to record your Support ID somewhere so that you will have it in case of a game crash. (see below) Currently, the developer appears to offer no support for game crashes, device crashes, etc. Thus, there is no way to get your island, money, or piastres back if something goes wrong. The developer also specifically says in their FAQ "Unfortunately there's no way to transfer your game data to another device." which is entirely false (On Android, I don't know iOS) Updated June 2014: It now appears that GI are able (in some circumstances) to restore your game to your current device or transfer your game to another compatible device if you email them and include your Support ID. If GI can transfer your game to a new device - you will keep your friends list. You need 2 things to back up your saved game, Root access on your phone. (More info HERE or try searching Google) and the App * Titanium Backup this app can successfully back up and restore the Paradise Island saved game. If you restore it to a different device it should transfer. So, unless you are backing up your saved game regularly, there is a 100% chance that you are going to lose everything at some point. (It may take a few years, but eventually your device or game is going to crash, or you're going to buy a shiny new tablet and want to transfer the game over) Keep this in mind when you spend your real $ to buy piastres. If you would like to try contacting Support, the URL has moved to a more general page: http://www.game-insight.com/support/gethelp/platform/android You will need your Support ID Number, which you can only get if your game is still working. from the developer FAQ: "To find your Support ID you must click on the "Experience bar" which is located in the upper right corner of the screen. An information window will pop up, at the bottom of which you'll see line with your ID. Example: 2f82-c7af-x998-xx25" '''Confirmed method of moving Paradise island from one android device to another Using Titanium Backup pro :' Firstly both your old and new device need to be rooted. If you don't know how then google is your friend. On your old rooted Android device, download Titanium Backup Pro from the Google playstore. While that is downloading and installing go to Dropbox and creat a free account. Then after Titanium backup has installed on your old device open it up and click on the "menu" in the top right hand corner. Then "preferences". Then "Enable dropbox" . Then when asked put in your username and PW for the dropbox account you created. Then click on "backup / restore". Then click on "Batch" (Top right hand corner, looks like a white square with a tick) Then click on "Run , backup all user apps + system data". Then click on "De-select All". Then after all your apps are deselected, scroll down and select "Paradise island" (tick the box). The click on the "Green tick" at the top right hand corner. Let it then do its thing and backup Paradise island. Then go to the "main menu" and click on "Scheduals" and then hit the"Run" button next to "Sync to drop box" You may be asked for your dropbox username and pw again. If so add them in where they need to go. It should then start to upload your saved Paradise Island (around 30MB) to your dropbox cloud. After its finished uploading to turn your old device off. Now to move it to your new device. Power up your new rooted Android device and download and install Paradise Island from the playstore. Then when its finished installing download and install Titanium Backup pro. Then open Titanium backup. Click on "preferences" again just like yod did when saving Paradise island. Then "enable dropbox". then click "Schedules" and then click "Run" Sync to dropbox. Put in your dropbox username and PW if asked. It will now dowload your saved Paradise island back to your new device. When its finished the download (about 30MB) click on "Backup / Restore" then scroll down to "Paradise island" and it will say in small text "1 backup available with a time and date stamp" Click on the Paradise island "backup text" and then click "Restore" . When its finished restart your device and your all done. Once your new device restarts. Start paradise island and you should be at the same time and place as your were on your old device. After clicking the "friends" icon you will have to change your username. It will promt you to do this. You won't loose your friends, but you will have to get a new name. The above method was tested as working on 19th January 2013 UNCONFIRMED CRASH RECOVERY METHOD: The game stores your achievements in /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island/files/ . There are also backup files (profile1.sav - profile5.sav). Root your device (make a backup of profile0.sav) and copy profile1.sav to profile0.sav. BACKUP USING THE PROFILE0.SAV FILE (ANDROID) You can back up your saved game using the profile0.sav file in /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island/files/. Copy the profile0.sav file to your backup location. When you restore the file later, the game might give you an error saying "You are not registered". You can fix this by changing your profile name. This does not make you lose your friends list. Requires root access. (Tested while backing up from Android 2.2.1 to a fresh Android 4.0.3 installation with game version 1.2.7) BACKUP (AND RESTORE) WITHOUT ROOT (ANDROID 4+ ONLY): You can backup (and restore) your game data using Helium (requires Android 4.0 or newer). In case your device is not rooted, it will require a small desktop application "Helium Desktop " (available for Windows/Mac/Linux) to make things work. It's easy to use, everything is explained in the App's description on Google Play . If you want to backup your game data before updating your game to a new (and possibly unstable) version, make sure to uncheck "App Data Only" in the backup options. Otherwise you will need to download the game from Google Play during the restore process and have no chance to revert your game to the old version (unless someone is able to provide you the apk file for the old version). You could also try to use this app to transfer your game to another device (both devices will need Android 4.0 or newer). Backup and restore successfully tested on a Nexus 4 with Android 4.2.2. I Can't find the "move to store" option on the Ipad? When selecting a building, its menu will pop up. It displays the building's info, and next are 4 buttons: 'Improvement', 'Relocate', 'Move to store', and 'Demolition'. Statues and Monuments cannot be put in the Warehouse as they do not even pop up a menu when selected. Updated November 2015: Monuments, Statues and Plants you placed can now be moved to the warehouse with an orange move to store button above the tick and cross button when you try to move the object. CMONYALL 00:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) How do you expand regions after purchasing them? After purchasing a region, the fence size doesn't change? Answer: It does change. It is only a strip of some 5 tiles wide that is added to your existing piece of land, so it might be hard to notice at first. But it is really there. CMONYALL 20:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What does simultaneously exactly mean? I tried to build 15 hot dog stands at the same time, but nothing happend. So what does simultaneously exactly mean? At the same time? Side by side in one line? Or something else? Please help me to get the piastres Answer: Simultaneously here means that you should have number of structure at the same time on your Island. So if you want the Hot dog stand Award, build 15 of them on your Island. You do not have to build them one right after another, or all side by side, just build 15 of them. CMONYALL 20:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) * Note: Earlier versions of the game have known bugs that prevent some achievements from registering. If you cannot complete an achievement, make sure you have upgraded to the latest version of the game. How do you get the statue of liberty, eiffle tower, pirate ship, etc.? The Statue of Liberty, Eiffel Tower, Pirate Ship etc are not included in the Android verison of Paradise Island HD, but are only available during one-time special sales. Nevertheless, if you pay attention to what it says when you level up on Android, you might notice some of those buildings being unlocked. This would mean these building are treated in the same way as other structures in the game's code in that sense, but are somehow prevented from being shown in the building menu. Note: See Limited Edition structures for a list of special structures being on sale. CMONYALL 16:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) What is the warehouse (Android Version) supposed to be? What do I need it for? The warehouse is a place to temporarily store one of your buildings. It might occur that you are wanting to replace an 'old' building with a 'new' one but that you find it a waste to demolish the old building, or that you are rearranging your Island and need the space of a building for just a moment. In any case, the warehouse lets you store a building so you can reuse it later on. CMONYALL 14:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: Be aware that putting a building into the warehouse resets the amount of money stored in the building for a collection. How to see stats (e.g. how many visitors to the island, % of repairs, etc.) for the Android version? Most stats are indirectly available through the Awards menu. The Repair Award will state e.g. #repairs-made / #repairs-needed. This is true for all other Award categories, EXCEPT for the Visitors Award. Also, if you have collected the highest Award in a category, there is no way to see your current stats for that category anymore. CMONYALL 09:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Is there a way to downgrade from version 13 (the newest update as of 6/1/11)? I still have to above link saved but the game will not load after "updating" to version 2, however it does not have a problem playing version 13 when reloading it. ANYHELP 03:28, June 1, 2011 A: Yes, you can downgrade from ver. 1.0.13 to ver. 1.0.2. Before downgrading you have to demolish any "new" building (added after ver 1.0.12 like Wild West Hotel) or special facilite (TV Tower, Pirates Ship). Glu edit: you can only downgrade versions 1.1.3 or lower. if you try do downgrade from version 1.1.5 you will lose your island. How to Downgrade Android: Insure that Unknown Sources is currently checked in your Application Settings and then simply install the apk file of the old version over the top of the new version. Note that older versions may not have all the current buildings in the game and may behave unexpectedly. We cannot distribute or help you locate apk files in any way, so please do not ask. If you need to learn more about installing non-market applications in Android go HERE as it is outside the scope of this wiki. Ezcry4t3d 00:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Can I interact with anything other than cleaning 3 buildings on my friend's islands? No. No matter how it blinks, or has stars, or , or whatever. All you can do on a friends island is clean 3 buildings per 24 hours (up to your max cleanings determined by your exp level). The only exception is collecting resources during some holiday events as explained on the Cleaning page. My Energy Bar (Top Right Corner of Screen) Doesn't Refill On some phones, the energy bar does not recharge when you exit the game using the 'Home' button. You must use the 'Back Arrow' button and confrim the question "Are you sure you want to exit?" with a 'Yes' to exit the game properly. If not, the timer countdown for the meter recharge has been known to disappear and the bar may not recharge until you exit the game and restart it properly. Simply pressing the Home button leaves the game running in the background and for some reason causes a malfunction with the recharge timer.